Goku in Wonderland
by Amish-PalmPilot
Summary: i was bored and wondering, what would happen if Goku was in wonderland- and thus my story was born.
1. Default Chapter

Goku in Wonderland

Goku shoveled down some more ice cream and gave a loud burp. He had successfully eaten everything in the fridge- and was still hungry. Chichi would not like this at all.

"I don't want to sing today," Goku complained in a pout tone as Chichi walked in, "and this dress makes me look funny- and it's a dress." Indeed there was Goku in a white dress with blue frills; chocolate ice cream and spaghetti sauce covering half his face making him look like a little girl with really big muscles.

"Look, your singing today weather you like it or not! And you're a mess!" Chichi yelled. Then she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him over to the sink where she began cleaning up his face and blotting out stains of raspberry on his dress with a sponge.

"Its no fair, I never said I wanted to and I don't even know these people," he said with a grumpy look on his face. When she was finally done she sat him back down and began brushing his hair, and there he sat with that pout on his face until she was done, when he started complaining again. "Its not faaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!"

"Goku, your singing for these people and that's final!" Chichi said firmly. "Now wait here until its time for you to come out while I talk to the guests.

Goku waited until Chichi left the room then ran out of the door and into his room where he hid under his bead. He lay there for some time, thinking of all the horrible people he was supposed to sing for, and about the dress he was wearing. He figured he could hide there until the party was over and they had all left.

As he lay there, seconds became eternity. The clock ticking was the only sign time existed, and when that sound grew low and hollow and melted away- the rest of the room followed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku awoke to something scuttering around the room. "Gohan?" he asked, "Goten? It's that you?" When there was no response he peaked out from under his bead to see what the noise was. He was surprised to see not Gohan, not Goten, but a furry white rabbit, dressed in a plad vest with a ticking gold pocket watched draped from it. The rabbit looked like it would come up to about his waist with it's long ears included.

Goku squeaked, a little afraid when he saw it, and hid back under his bed. The rabbit heard this and looked around the room, then deciding no one was there, he began to dig through some of their things. Curiosity aroused in Goku and he crawled out from under the bed, and stood up.

"Excuse me but"- he never had time to finish because at that moment the rabbit began to run away, and Goku followed. They ran out of the house around the street and finally to a park. The rabbit, believing Goku was lost somewhere behind him, slowed down. He began wandering mindlessly around the park (with Goku following him) until he stopped and looked at his pocket-watch, when he cried, "Oh my! I'm late!" and began scurrying off through the park.

The rabbit raced along with Goku hot on his trail, for some time. Then he- without stopping- did a nose dive strait into the ground and disappeared. Goku stopped where the rabbit had gone and looked around on his hands and knees. When he examined closer he saw that behind a bush, there was a hole in the ground.

Without thinking, Goku plunged into the hole, only to find his waist was to big to fit through. He pushed and pulled and tried to fit through, and just when he finally gave up, a little girl in the park came up and saw him stuck there. She laughed and said, "Are you stuck, silly?" but before Goku had time to reply, she stomped on his rear, sending him hurdling into the earth.

that is all for chapter one. if you like it please review and i will update soon


	2. A garden, a change of size, and a caucus...

No, I don't own any of these characters.

Goku in Wonderland

Chapter two: a garden, a great change of sizes, and a caucas-race

Goku plunged into the earth, too taken aback to fly. He screamed and flailed his arms and legs as he fell deeper and deeper into the earth, colors and sounds were rushing by him as he fell swiftly as a bowling ball dropped of a cliff.

And then he stopped.

He hadn't hit the bottom of the pit, nor stopped completely for that matter- he had simply slowed down and was now floating to the bottom (which he still could not see) like a feather. The pit now seemed more like a hall turned sideways then anything else. There were pictures on the walls that he admired as he floated past. There was a rocking chair floating in the middle of the hall which he sat down upon; and the moment he did, he found himself sitting in the chair at the bottom of the tunnel. He stood up and looked around.

Then he saw the rabbit running away down a hall and he followed. He chased the rabbit down a long passage way, which was made out of earth, with roots sticking out of the walls. As he ran down the hall, everything seemed to shrink- including him.

He finally reached the end of the tunnel where he found a door that the rabbit had gone through. He opened the door and walked through and saw a beautiful room with a very high ceiling, marble floors, velvet curtains draping down the walls, and five little doors scattered around the room. Just as he walked in he saw the rabbit scurry into one of these holes and he ran quickly to try and follow. He opened up the door and saw a lovely garden with the sun shining above it and lovely little people playing croquet with flamingos. Right away Goku knew he had to be in that garden. But he couldn't fit through the door; just as he had shrunk going down the hall so had everything else making him still tower over everything.

He sighed and looked and around the room and saw a little glass table right in the center, which he sure wasn't there before. He walked over to it and found a little vile on the table containing some liquid and he picked it up to look at it. "It's not marked poison," he thought aloud. He took a sip, then deciding he liked it, chugged the rest and then began to rapidly shrink down to the size of a mouse.

At first he wasn't quite sure he liked this, but then he realized that he could now fit through the door and get the beautiful garden. He ran to the door and grabbed the handle, only to find that it wouldn't turn. He then realized that he had accidentally locked it before when he shut it. He looked back around the room and saw that now sitting on top of the table was a little key, which he was sure, must unlock the door. He ran back over to the table only to realize it was much taller than him now and he would never be able to reach the top. "Oh no," he said aloud (I suppose he thinks aloud a lot in this story), "Now how will I ever be able to get to the beautiful garden."

Then he realized, "Wait, how is this a problem for me? I can fly." And so he flew up and landed on the table. He was about to pick up the key when he saw a trey of lovely cookies. And, of course, Goku scarfed down the whole trey before he even noticed that he had grown to be enormous, had squished the table and was filling up the room, growing to the ceiling. He grew and grew and when he finally stopped, he was standing aqwardly and scrunched up against the ceiling.

"Shit"

He stood there a while like that, and found no way out. Then he began to think about how far he was from home if he was ever going to get back and if this was worse than singing for those people, and he began to cry. He cried huge salty tears that began to fill the room and then he began to stomp his feet in anger and kicked one of the little doors in. The tears began to flow through the door washing everything away with them, shrinking and molding everything in their path. Goku began to shrink and was washed down to the floor and out of the door.

He was flushed into a lake of tears outside with the sun shining. He swam around in the water, trying to find where to go. Just then he saw a hippopotamus, or at least what he was sure must be a hippopotamus, but as he approached, he realized it was a sewer mouse, but it was the size of him because he had shrunk so.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, trying to get the mouse's attention "Excuse me! Mr. Mouse! Mr. Mouse! MR. MOUSE!"

The mouse was quite surprised and jumped out of the water. "I am quite sorry! Hello" said the mouse.

"Yeah, say, do you know where I should be heading?" he asked.

"Well where are you trying to get to?" The mouse inquired.

"I don't know. You tell me" Goku said to the mouse.

The mouse looked around then said, "Let us get to the shore" he decided, and said it in a way that you could tell he was talking to more than just him.

As they all assembled on shore they were really an odd looking bunch many furry little creatures and birds, dodos, pelicans, ferrets, garbles, owls, and many mores such things, and they were all soaking wet as they climbed out of the water.

They had all gathered in a circle. The question they had to answer was as obvious as the answer- "How are we going to get dry?" they all asked.

The mouse looked around then nodded. "CAUCUS-RACE!!!"

Then all the animals jumped up and began shouting and cheering, "Caucus-race! Caucus-race!" Then a dodo walked out of the circle and made a race course, that was in a sort of circle but "the exact shape of the course doesn't matter" he had explained to Goku.

Then everything fell silent. Not one word was said.

"AND WE'RE OFF!"


End file.
